boboiboyfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Fail:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST Fire
Description "Fire & Water" (BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Theme Song) Performed by Faizal Tahir Produced by Faizal Tahir & Mage Composed by Faizal Tahir & Mage Lyrics by Faizal Tahir & Mage English translation by Hana ✅ Don't forget to turn on your captions CC for the English translation! _______________________ LYRICS: Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh (hey!) Ada masa ku mahu jadi biasa Ada masa ku mahu luar biasa Mahu ku jadi juara Mahu ku berjaya Kata orang hidup biar berjasa Dunia ini hanya sementara Berani hadapi semua Harus kau percaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana * CHORUS I’m fire And I’m water Kau memberi ku kuasa I’m earth And I’m nature Kau membuat ku rasa Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jangan mudah mengalah (oh!) Gagal bukan alasan putus asa Menang bukan untuk mendabik dada Saat ku hilang arah Kaulah adiwira Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Terus ikut cahaya Ku cuba dan cuba ku tak putus asa Pasti sampai ke sana * REPEAT CHORUS I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll never let you down I’m rising up I feel it now I’ll keep you safe and sound Ku berikan segalanya Mengharungi semuanya Woah oh!! (2x) I’m fire And I’m water Kau memberi ku kuasa I’m earth And I’m nature Kau membuat ku rasa (yeah!) * REPEAT CHORUS Oooh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Boy oh boy oh boy oh boy Jatuh bukannya kalah (oh!) I’m fire And I’m water - - - ��IDEAID: ▪ Asyraf Hamdi Dusuki ▪ Mohd Nazrinifwat ▪ Fadhil Zikri ��CST Production: ▪ Rosli Mohamed ▪ Paly Ishak ▪ Zabidi Ali ▪ Tuan Muzaffar ▪ Khairul Akek ▪ Azza Md Nor ��MONSTA ��Project Manager: ▪ Noriman Saffian ��On Location Supervisor: ▪ Yap Ee Jean ▪ Muhammad Akid Jamel ��On Location Assistant: ▪ Shafiq Mansor ��Production Coordinator: ▪ Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria ��Offline Editor: ▪ Shukran Lee ��Graphic Designer: ▪ Mohd Hafiz Hashim ▪ Muhamad Amir Hariz Muhamad Tarji ��Matte Painting: ▪ Mohd 'Izzul Islam ��Animator: ▪ Ferdiawan Gunarto ▪ Muhammad Zharif Fikri ▪ Mohammad Asfian Asri ▪ Muhd Asyraf Ramelan ▪ Raja Nukman Raja Mohd Noordin ��Head Of Render: ▪ Ho Chee Seong ��Render artist: ▪ Rashiddin Kamaruddin ▪ Ahmad Hizami Lotafi ▪ Muhammad Huzaid Ghazali ▪ Zefri Noor Ahmad ▪ Syaiful Haniff Kamardin ��Compositor: ▪ Wu Chintya ▪ Yasmin Khairuddin ▪ Haizeel bin Hashnan ▪ Ahmad Fahmie ▪ Abdullah Hafiy ▪ Muhammad Syaifullah ▪ Bryan Chin ��Audio: ▪ Sharmine Bakri ▪ Muhamad Nazmeen Mohd Nasir ��Main Talent: ▪ Amira Syahida Mohd Husin ▪ Syed Al-Taufiq B Syed Al-Capone ▪ Finn Nuriman Amri ��Extras: ▪ Mohd Izzul Islam Mohd Noor ▪ Mohd Ariff Abd Rahman ▪ Siti Nurelyana Maurad ▪ Mohd Noh Hussin ▪ Faiz Zainal Aabidin ▪ Muhammad Zarul Izham Abd Rahim ▪ Nurul A'liyah Faaiqah Shamsolnizam ▪ Shafiq Mansor ▪ Nur Hafizah Mohd Razali ▪ Nur Sharmine Md Bakri ▪ Muhammad Nazmeen Mohd Nasir ▪ Yap Ee Jean ▪ Sharifah Sarah Syed Idros ▪ Nurfatin Zulkefli ▪ Amirul Arif ▪ Hafizuddin Kamal ▪ Mohamad Baihaqi Abu Talib ▪ Mohd Syaffie Ramli ▪ Nurasyikin Abdul Khalit ▪ Nurul Farhana Zainal Abidin ▪ Meor Hizmin Amir Hassan